Austol Penhallow II
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * * * * Order Member |Signature = |alias = * Austol Penhallow II * Artie (nickname) * Artie P (to differentiate him from Artie S) * Cousin Arti-ee (by Drake) * Art (nickname) * Gaius |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'4" |hair = Brunet |eyes = Greeny blue |skin = Tanned |family = * Rowen Penhallow (née Narayan) (wife) * Igraine Penhallow II (daughter) * Ignace Penhallow (son) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (brother) * Magnus Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (sister-in-law) * Jowan Penhallow (father) † * Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) (mother) † * Kenver Penhallow (paternal grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (née Yaxley) (paternal grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (paternal great-grandfather) † * Keneder Penhallow (paternal uncle) † * (paternal aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (paternal cousin) * Lowenna Penhallow (paternal aunt) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (paternal aunt, estranged) † * Rodrick Hawthorn (uncle by marriage, estranged) * Castor Hawthorn (cousin) * Delphinus Hawthorn (cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Orion Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Leda Hawthorn (cousin, estranged) * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (second cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin, once removed) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (second cousin) * Eliza Awley (second cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood I (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * (cousin, once removed) * Alexander Rookwood (second cousin) * Odette Rookwood (second cousin) * Atticus Rookwood II (second cousin) * Rowena Ravenclaw (ancestor, supposedly) * Extended Penhallow family (paternal relatives) |Animagus = |Boggart = A tall blonde woman who begins to slowly waste away and lurch toward him |Riddikulus = The woman suddenly changes so she's dressed in exaggerated makeup and garish disco clothing |jukebox = Witch Doctor (Cartoons) |Wand = Hawthorn, 13 1/2 inches, unicorn hair, carved with celtic knot pattern |Patronus = Robin |House = Ravenclaw |Loyalty = * Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Ravenclaw ** Ravenclaw Quiddich Team (seeker) * Puddlemere United (supports) * Order of the Phoenix * St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries (work) ** Alberta Toothill Ward * Penhallow Family * MacAbhra Family |job = Healer (specialises in spell damage) |hideg = - }} , Austol Arthur Penhallow (known usually as "Artie", the shortened form of his middle name) is a wizard and a healer, who was born 7th November 1969, Lavenham, Suffolk to Jowan and Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra). He has one younger brother, Perran. He's married to his one of his co-workers at St Mungo's, Rowen Narayan. His speciality is in temporary spell damage, making his place of work the fourth floor of the buildingHarry Potter Wiki, featured in Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 22, and works under the leadership of Zenzile Bekker. He played a small role in the Order of the Phoenix during the second wizarding war. He went to Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1981 to 1987, and was (as per family tradition) sorted into Ravenclaw. It being the tail end of the when he first attened school, his father died part-way through his first year at Hogwarts, devastating the 11-year-old boy. After this, an orphan, Austol was raised by his paternal grandmother, Iona Penhallow. His mother having died the previous year, shortly before his uncle, Keneder, and his grandfather having died a few years before that. Despite the teagedy in his life, he did well during his years at school, though was by no means the best in his class. He knew from around his third year where he wanted to go with his learning, which gave him the upper hand in that he had focus on the subjects he needed to do best in to get hwere he needed to go. He was made Head Boy in his final year, much to his grandmother's delight, she made sure he knew that his mother and father would have been immesely proud of hi,. Artie did best in potions, charms and herbology; with defence against the dark arts being something he was interested in, if not overwhelmingly talented at. However the talents he had were the ones that were important to the career he was looking to go for. He excelled in the classes he needed to and, to both his and his parents' relief, got a position at St. Mungo's, which he would later rise to the level of a healer at. By the time of the second wizarding war, he was fairly well established, and he and his wife were already married. The war put risk on both him, his wife and countless other people and so he had to fight against it somehow. He heard of the order through another colleague, and learnt that his skills as a healer could come in useful. He took several muggle-borns (and their families) on the run into the family home in Lavenham during the Second Wizarding War, after the investigation into him was complete and the Ministry's eyes were off him. They'd initially been looking into him due to his wife being a muggle-born, but backed off after a while when it was clear she was already gone, and he didn't know where she was. He used his skills as a healer to help reverse any harm that'd come to the people staying with him. His participation in the order also revolved around his skills as a healer; while he could certainly hold his own in a duel, he was no auror, and so instead focused on being able to heal those who had already fought and been injured and fought only when he was absolutely needed to. Though obviously he couldn't help those who'd already passed on. Several years before second wizarding war he and Rowen had two twin children Igraine (named after Artie's mother) and Ignace Penhallow. He still lives in the family home in Suffolk and works at St Mungo's, eventually taking over the running of the spell damage department when Zenzile is needed elsewhere. While he garnered no fame (a fact he's pretty glad about) from his role in the war, those who he helped still keep in contact with him and Rowen. Austol is a member of the Penhallow family, and the MacAbhra family. Biography Early Life Quidditch Dreams Death of Parents Hogwarts Early Years Becoming head Boy Salzburg Wizarding University Years Career Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Liliput Battle of Hogwarts Trivia Etymology References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Healers Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:St Mungo's Healers Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Penhallow Family Category:Healer Category:MacAbhra Family Category:St Mungo's Staff Category:Host (MBN) Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Head Boy Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Category:Seeker Category:Seekers Category:Quidditch Players Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Ravenclaw Head Boy Category:Medic (MBN) Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Salzburg Wizarding University Alumni Category:Salzburg Wizarding University Students Category:Salzburg Wizarding University Category:Salzburg Wizarding University Healers Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922